


Desperation

by SinTsukki (BitchKuroo)



Series: Miyacest Omo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchKuroo/pseuds/SinTsukki
Summary: Atsumu finds himself in a difficult situation on the way back from a game. luckily, Osamu is there to help.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Miyacest Omo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089572
Comments: 11
Kudos: 330





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than the fact that I'm horny and my mutuals on twitter are terrible enablers.
> 
> the underage tag is because they're both in their second year in the fic, so nothing too drastic.

Osamu knew something was wrong when Atsumu refused to stop fidgeting. They’d just played a five-set game. By all accounts, he should be exhausted. Everyone else was completely knocked out around them, but Atsumu couldn’t sit still. He was different from how he normally is, the squirming stemming more from desperation than from a need to be moving. It was stopping Osamu from getting the rest he wanted, and the way Atsumu would let out little gasps when he moved was transporting Osamu’s brain to his dream last night. He’d only just been able to clean up the _evidence_ of it that morning when Atsumu had burst into their shared bathroom to start his morning. Every time Atsumu moved, images of him spread out underneath Osamu, panting and moaning as Osamu pounds him onto the mattress would play across his mind. It was inconvenient, especially because Osamu could feel his dick getting interested, wanting to be buried in what Osamu knows would be warm and tight and _Atsumu_ , and he really didn’t want to have to explain to any of their teammates that he’d gotten hard thinking about fucking his twin while sat on a bus surrounded by his sleeping friends.

A light tap on the shoulder snapped him out of his fantasy, and he turned to stare at Atsumu, willing his body to ignore the grip his twin had on his shoulder while his other hand was pressing between his legs.

“What do you want?” Osamu was almost proud that he’d managed to keep his voice steady when his brain felt anything but.

“‘Samu, I need to piss.”

“And you needed to tell me this why?”

Atsumu looked around, eyes darting nervously over their sleeping teammates faces, before leaning further towards Osamu, voice lowered.

“I won’t be able to hold it for much longer. Can you ask the bus driver to pull over somewhere?”

Osamu took a moment to wonder what he’d ever done to deserve this torment, before his mind helpfully supplied him with an answer in _explicit_ detail. Maybe he deserved some form of punishment for regularly getting off to the thought of ruining his twin, but that punishment should absolutely not be the direct source of his fantasises, flushed and desperate and playing into the one kink Osamu has that he refuses to even entertain. It’s not was cruel and unusual, and just plain _unfair._

“No, that’s embarrassing. Ask him yourself.”

“‘Samu, _please._ ”

The breathy whine that left Atsumu’s mouth was too close to begging, and Osamu would not be able to handle it if he started begging. He was a weak man when it came to his twin, and he knows Atsumu knows that. In response to the whine, Osamu turned away and reached into his bag for his headphones. If there was one thing he was good at, it was ignoring any and all things Atsumu, especially when his mind was being rather unhelpful.

Atsumu kept pestering him, the shaking getting more and more pronounced as he squeezed his thighs together, attempting to relieve the pressure on his bladder. After about five minutes of that, Osamu gave in, removing his headphones and handing Atsumu his towel and spare shorts, raising an eyebrow when Atsumu just stared at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Everyone else is asleep, and we both know the driver won’t pull over this close to the school, so just go here.” It was said so plainly, as if Osamu hadn’t literally just suggested that Atsumu piss in the middle of a full bus.

“Osamu, are you telling me to piss myself on a bus full of our teammates?”

Once again, Osamu said nothing, eyes never leaving Atsumu. Atsumu took his silence as the confirmation it was, and immediately started spluttering. Osamu rolled his eyes. Did Atsumu not realise how loud he was being? If he didn’t want people to know about his _predicament_ he was certainly doing a bad job of hiding it. Atsumu always got louder when he was protesting something because he didn’t think he was allowed it, whether or not he actually wanted it. It was a good sign. Atsumu wasn’t opposed to pissing himself in front of Osamu, so Osamu could watch. He just didn’t think he was allowed to do something like that. It was obvious he needed a bit of encouragement, and if it meant Osamu got what he wanted, he was more than happy to help.

Reaching over, ignoring Atsumu loudly asking what he thought he was doing, Osamu placed a hand over Atsumu’s lower stomach and _pressed,_ revelling in the squeak it drew from Atsumu. His twin’s hand flew to his crotch as his eyes widened slightly. Bingo. Osamu left his hand there, stroking slightly at the skin that had been revealed by Atsumu’s squirming. The leak had obviously snapped what little control Atsumu was hanging onto. His eyes darted around the sleeping faces of his teammates nervously, making sure that everyone was actually asleep. Whatever he saw must’ve confirmed it for him, as he took the offered towel from Osamu’s lap, eyes straying the slight bulge in his twin’s shorts. His hands shook as he unclipped his seatbelt, standing up slightly to position the towel under him. He hesitated slightly before sitting down again, and Osamu wondered whether he was going to try and go standing up, even though his legs were shaking slightly with a mixture of desperation, fear and excitement. The answer was revealed when Atsumu pushed his shorts and underwear down in one go, kicking them off and placing them on top of his bag. His cock was twitching, half hard and _pretty_. God, Osamu wanted it in his mouth.

Atsumu tried to ignore Osamu’s eyes on him, the steady gaze making things _harder_ for him. Now he’d committed to this, his body seemed determined to fight against his decision. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Why couldn’t he go? He glanced over to his twin, eyes lingering on the way he was absentmindedly palming himself. Maybe it was because Osamu was watching him so intently, eyes firmly locked onto him, unwavering and intense in a way that was similar to when they’re going against a particularly tough opponent. Atsumu didn’t know what it was like being on the receiving end of that look until that moment, and now that he had had a taste, he wanted his twin to always look at him like that.

“Come on, I thought you had to piss?”

“Can’t you look away? I can’t go with you staring at me like that! It’s embarrassing!”

Osamu didn’t reply, instead he stopped stroking Atsumu’s stomach, smirking when Atsumu whined at the loss involuntarily, before once again pressing down. Atsumu couldn’t hold it anymore, and the first few spurts seemed to almost tease at the main event, because suddenly Atsumu released the tension of his body and let go. He moaned at the sensation of the warm liquid splashing over his thighs, body jolting with the pleasure of finally getting to relieve himself. Osamu was hushing him, telling him to be quiet in case the other’s woke up. The thought of being caught like this made Atsumu shake, body curling up in pleasure slightly. The movement interrupted his stream, and some of it hit Osamu’s thigh, seeping through his shorts and taking him from half hard to hard as a rock almost instantly. Atsumu was panting and whining, especially when he noticed the state of the towel underneath him.

“‘Samu, please do something! I don’t think the towel is going be able to take much more!”

Osamu could see the tears of embarrassment gathering in Atsumu’s eyes, even as his dick gave a valiant twitch at the thought of not being able to hide what happened. Osamu didn’t know what Atsumu expected of him, what he expected him to be able to do, but he couldn’t leave his twin as needy as he was, even if it was nice to hear him beg. The longer it took him to help, the more pleading Atsumu’s voice became. Unable to put it off much longer, Osamu leaned down, making eye contact with Atsumu as he wrapped a hand lightly around his twin’s cock.

“‘Tsumu, I’m going to do something, but I need you to try not to get hard ok?”

Atsumu nodded, pleading with Osamu to hurry up, just as the tears building in his eyes spilled over, leaving perfect streaks down his red cheeks. Osamu took a moment to drink in the sight of his brother completely ruined above him, noting to himself that he absolutely has to make Atsumu look like this spread out underneath him, before leaning down entirely and taking the head of his twin’s still pissing cock into his mouth. Atsumu threw his head back at the sensation of Osamu moaning around him when he got his first taste. It was bitter, but it was warm, and it was his brother’s, Osamu wasn’t going to waste it. Atsumu saw his twin’s throat moving, Adam’s apple bobbing as Atsumu’s stream weakened slightly.

“Are you swallowing it?” Osamu moaned, trying to nod but not wanting to risk anything spilling from his mouth. Atsumu blinked, eyes darting down to where Osamu was shamelessly jerking himself off. Was that because of him?

“‘Samu, you’re so hard, _fuck_. You like drinking your twin’s piss that much?”

Osamu lost it at that moment. Atsumu looked down at the movement below him in time to catch Osamu cumming, spilling over his hand as his throat kept working on swallowing Atsumu and his hips twitched upwards, fucking his fist through his orgasm. Atsumu wished that he could hear Osamu’s moans unhindered, but that would mean removing his cock from the warmth of Osamu’s mouth. He resigned himself to experiencing it next time, because he knows now they’ve crossed the line, they can’t go back. To satisfy his urge, Atsumu grabbed Osamu’s hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking his fingers messily to muffle his gasps.

Finally, the stream came to an end, and Atsumu pulled out of Osamu’s mouth. Osamu licked up and down the length of his cock “cleaning” Atsumu up, as Atsumu released Osamu’s fingers with a wet ‘pop’, before helping him pull his shorts back up. Atsumu was disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to fuck his throat, cock achingly hard. It was unfair that Osamu got to cum and he didn’t.

“Why did you stop?” Osamu rolled his eyes at the pout on his brother’s face, pointing out the window slightly at the scenery passing by.

“We’re nearly back. You’re just going to have to wait until we get home if you want any more.” He tapped Atsumu’s thigh to get him to stand up, taking the dirty towel out from underneath him and shoving it into the bottom of his gym bag. When he sat back up, his hand went straight back onto Atsumu’s thigh, squeezing as it moved up towards where Atsumu so desperately wanted it, but never quite touching it. Osamu had just let his twin piss down his throat, he was entitled to a little bit of teasing.

Five minutes later, the bus pulled into the school parking lot and the others started to wake up. They disembarked quickly and Atsumu found that he was nearly in the clear, no one was saying anything about Osamu’s red lips, or the awkward way Atsumu was holding his bag in front of himself. He let himself relax slightly, arms moving his bag to the side. No one suspected anything.

“Atsumu, why the fuck have you got a hard-on?” Suna’s voice was loud, catching the attention of Kita and Aran, who were nearby. Atsumu’s face exploded with the flush he’d only just managed to get under control before people started waking up. Osamu’s eyes widened slightly before his body fell forward, arms coming to his stomach as he cackled. Atsumu glared at him, telling him to stop bullying him, which only made Osamu laugh harder. Yeah, Atsumu was definitely fucking his face later for that one. Osamu can’t tease him if his voice is ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to tell me something, but don't feel comfortable leaving a comment (I don't blame you, I find it hard to comment on pwp's as well) my twitter username is @SinTsukki and my DM's are open!


End file.
